Yes, My Lord
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Bruce has some issues doing what he's told so Tony lets Thor teach him a lesson... Multiple pairings! Mostly Bruce/Thor in this one but also mentioned Brue/Tony, Tony/Loki, Thor/Loki... lol. M/M, BDSM Full warnings inside... lol. SLASH! YAOI! Obviously it's guy on guy sex so if you don't like it, don't read it! lol.


Bruce has some issues doing what he's told so Tony lets Thor teach him a lesson...

**Notes:**

Okay so this started off as an RP between me and my gf via text message, in which Bruce is Tony's willing pet and Thor has previously left Loki with Bruce to control him while he 's away on Asgard and they are both attempting to teach Loki some humility... Bruce and Loki bicker a lot and Bruce has some obedience issues which Thor decides to solve while Tony's Woking with Loki...  
It's total smut! And basically an excuse to write some Avengers porn! Lol. I just thought this would make a great fanfic so I typed it up on my iPhone... Lol. (The awsum thing with iPhones is that they automatically save all your messages like one big chat so it's really easy to copy!) lol.  
Also, I'm not really posting these in order since this is one of the later ones but it honestly doesn't make a difference what order you read them... Lol.  
Also it's not really non con in the sense of Bruce totally enjoys being ordered around and treated like a slave and stuff but I decided to put the warming in there just in case somebody decides to get all sensitive about it... Lol. But seriously, if Bruce didn't want it, he wouldn't be there... Lol.

WARNINGS! Obviously, GAY SEX! smut! Lots of smut and more smut! Anal sex, BDSM, Master/Slave dynamics, Dominance/Submission, Boot licking, Rough sex, Sorta-kinda-dubious-ish-non-con-but-not-really... (Again, if Bruce didn't want it, he wouldn't be there!) lol. Yep, now I think I've got them all... lol.

*****000*****

Bruce and Loki sat on the floor of the 'training room' as Tony liked to call it, which was really more of an enormous bedroom/lounge room, with Thor, who had just come back from a trip to Asgard and Tony, standing over them respectively.

Bruce was teasing the smaller god again, as usual and as usual, Loki was being foolishly sucked into it... Although he had to admit, he had no idea how exactly they came to be arguing over Thor, who had recent returned from Asgard...

"Also, Loki everyone kicks your ass so you really don't count..."

"You just have a permanent boner over him because he can challenge you... And possibly even best you... If you let your guard down..."

"Come on! You guys are killing me here!" Tony broke in, trying to stem their argument yet again.

"I... Do not!" Bruce threw back, indignantly.

"Don't try and deny it! I am the god of lies and I know it's true!"

"Fine! So what if I do!? You're just jelous because you know you could never best me on my worst day! And you weren't gonna share!"

"He's not my property, Banner!"

"No, because you're HIS property!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

Thor looked from one of them to the other, growing a little concerned. "Should we intervene before they become overly hostile towards one another?" He asked Tony, who had in fact, spent the last week or so with both Bruce AND Loki under his brilliant leadership...

Tony cracked the whip he was holding at them and shouted; "Silence! Both of you! No more fighting!"

"You two really must learn to stop this childish bickering... It is unbecoming of either of you." Thor said helpfully, shaking his head.

Bruce quietened down immediately, having been in the role of pet much longer than Loki, who grumbled indignantly.

Tony cracked the whip at him again, flicking him with the end. "Quiet!"  
"Ow! Stop that!" Loki griped.

"Not until you behave..." Tony said, cracking it at him again.

"Yeah, Reindeer Games! Behave! I'm stating to think you like it...!" Bruce taunted, using Tony's annoying pet name for him.

"You can't talk Banner!" Loki shot back and Bruce grinned smugly just to annoy him.  
"Yes, I can... Ow!"

Thor had just whacked Bruce upside the head and Bruce stared at Tony, surprised. "He hit me!" He said, disbelievingly.  
Tony smirked. "Yes, he did."

"What...!? Why...!?" Bruce asked, trying to sound genuinely confused but Thor gave him away.

"You are deliberately trying to impede his training by quarrelling with him... You should know by now to be better behaved!" Thor reprimanded him, sharply. Tony nodded in agreement.

Loki looked at Banner and poked his tongue out at him. "See! Your just trying to get me in trouble!"

"And your dumb enough to fall for it... Ow! Hey!"

"Enough!" Thor boomed, grabbing the disobedient Bruce and holding him face down on the ground with one hand.

Tony, meanwhile had moved swiftly across the room to where Loki was crouched and bit his tongue sharply. The god yelped and pulled it back into his mouth, closing it with a snap.

"Do that again and I'll bite it off..." Tony warned. "Hmmm... Actually..." He reached into a pocket and a moment later pulled out a muzzle, strapping round Loki's head, effectively silencing him and the god struggled a bit.

Bruce sniggered and Tony shot him a reproachful, warning glare; "Do you want one as well, Bruce...?"

Bruce shook his head, defiantly. "I'm not that bad...! Ouch!"

"You are hardly in a position to argue, pet Bruce. You would be mindful to do as you are bid." Thor warned him, holding him tighter "It seems you have become complacent and over-comforted in your role as pet. Perhaps a lesson in humility...?" Thor grabbed him then suddenly, tying his hands behind his back and collaring him with leather belts, which, he claimed, were strong enough to hold the Wolf Ferir...

Tony whistled to himself and dragged Loki with him to the other side of the room, saying; "Wow, now this I wanna watch...!"

Bruce whimpered and hung his head, forcibly bent forward by the awkward position his arms were in and Thor started speaking authoritatively and the harsh, commanding tones sent a shiver down Bruce's spine as the god held him, bound and helpless.

"Now; You will speak only when ordered to or to acknowledge a command given you! If you break this I will muzzle you."  
Bruce nodded his ascent, silently.

"You will obey every command given you, if you do not you will be punished for your insolence!"  
Bruce whimpered slightly and nodded again.

"You will take all treatments and punishments meted out to you silently and in compliance! Again, a breach of silence outside of acquiescence to a command will see you muzzled! Any non compliance will see you further restrained! Do I make myself perfectly understood!?"  
Bruce whimpered again, head bowed under the commanding weight of Thor's words and he nodded, answering in hushed tones; "Yes, My Lord."

"Now... " Thor pushed his head down with one hand, towards the floor. "Perhaps you should lick something a little less enjoyable for you...?" The god steered him where he wanted him and the insinuation alone was enough to know what he wanted and Bruce whimpered and leaned down to lick his boots as ordered.

"Perhaps if you do well I may let you have something a little more to your tastes..." The god said, as Bruce whimpered, embarrassed but still swiping his tongue in long strokes over the dark, earthy-tasting leather.

"I want them clean, pet, understand?" Thor demanded of him and Bruce paused only long enough to say, quietly; "Yes, My Lord." As he kept licking thoroughly, all over.

Bruce was now feeling completely humiliated, particularly knowing that both Tony and Loki were sitting just across the room, watching them. He fought back another whimper as he realised this was exactly what Thor wanted from him; to feel humiliated and embarrassed enough that he would in future remember his place and not think himself above the smaller god... He was still Tony's pet, after all and as such should do as he was told...

Bruce realised in that moment that he was completely and hopelessly powerless here and also very stupid; Thor was a god, and not just any god but the god of Thunder and the future King of Asgard... When Thor wanted something, he got it and if his subjects were disobedient he could rule with an iron fist...

Thor pulled him up by the throat, suddenly, holding his jaw in one hand and the hard, steely gaze he was giving him was one that made grown men and alien monsters alike wilt in subjugated terror. "Good, pet. Now, prepare me, for it is all the preparation you shall get!"

Bruce whimpered pitifully, his eyes widening a little at that and he started licking thoroughly around the shaft and head, trying to leave as much saliva as he possibly could around the length of Thor's very impressive and even slightly terrifying girth.

Thor reached down then and tied a leather strap round his dick, looping it round his balls, firmly. "There, now, you will not be allowed your release without my permission." Thor pulled him forcibly closer, suddenly shoving his cock down his throat , fully, holding his head in place with both hands.

Bruce choked a little as it hit the back of his throat and he closed his eyes which had started watering. Thor pulled his hair, sharply and growled harshly; "Look at me while I use you!"

Bruce whimpered around him and opened his eyes, looking up at him and Thor held him there for a moment, his nose buried in the gods crotch, taking in the deep, musky scent of him from the coarse, blonde hairs.

"Much better!" Thor pulled him off then and turned him forcefully, shoving his head to the ground, arse up in the air and Bruce whimpered pathetically and grit his teeth, knowing what was coming next as Thor pushed his thighs further apart,  
shoving all the way in roughly, without warning, growling a little, deep in his throat, a dangerous, commanding rumble and he started thrusting, fiercely.

Bruce cried out, loudly before he could stop it, trying not to cry as Thor's massive length forced its way into him, probably tearing his insides a little and he heard Tony whistle from across the room where he was staring raptly at them.  
"God, that's hot!"

"What were you told about speaking!?" Thor boomed and cracked him across the rump with a leather strap "Silence!"  
Bruce started crying silently, then, gritting his teeth and taking it...

Thor thrust harder, hitting his prostate and cracking him with the strap again, jerking his throat tie and Bruce jerked a little and bit his tongue to keep from crying out.  
"Now; will you from henceforth do as your master bid you?"  
Bruce whimpered, brokenly. "Yes! Yes, My Lord!"  
Thor cracked him over the rump again. "Will you obey without question or hindrance any and all orders put to you by your betters!?"

Bruce was crying openly now, not even trying to hold back his tears, his voice cracking a little as he replied; "Yes My Lord!"  
"Very good!" Thor said and whacked him again. "Now, beg for your release!"

Bruce did, grovelling pathetically to the god as he was ordered. "Please, My Lord! Oh, mighty Thunderer, please, please let me cum...!? I'll be good! I promise..!"

Thor whacked him once more and jerked on his leash, removing the leather strap from around his cock and balls. "Very well," the god said; "you may cum now, pet." Thor slammed into his prostate again, suddenly releasing into him and Bruce whimpered and came violently on the floor.

Thor groaned and pulled out of him, blood and cum running down Bruce's thighs and the god turned him around, pulling him up bodily, level with his cock. "Clean it!"

"Yes, My Lord! Thank you, My Lord!" Bruce breathed and started licking up the blood and cum from the gods dick and thighs, sucking on the length to make sure it was clean properly.

"Good boy!" Thor purred, pulling him off and up to wipe his tears away gently with his thumb. "Now, perhaps you will be better behaved for your Masters..." The god kissed him, firmly, holding his head in his large hands and slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting Bruce know that his punishment was over now and he was being forgiven, having proved to have learnt his lesson...

Bruce fell back when Thor let him go, allowing the god to lean down and clean him up, gently lapping at the blood and cum that had run down his thighs from his hole...

It was about then that Tony decided to move back over to them, a still muzzled Loki in tow and petted Bruce's hair, gently and Bruce looked at him upside down as Tony asked him; "So, are you going to behave now pet and stop fighting with Loki...?"  
Bruce nodded, emphatically, letting a small smile cross his face as Thor stood beside Tony, both gazing down at him, expectantly...  
"Oh... Yes, Sir..."

***000***  
Fins.


End file.
